einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Old Paracelsus' Sword
=Old Sword= All walls throughout this section are painted with arrows that lead you to the various rooms. All you have to do to find the Armory is follow the "Armory" arrow. There are also maintenance doors and grates placed around the whole area, but they are usually locked. The inmate section can be completely sealed off from the rest of the ship. There's individual generators, oxygen supplies, and the like, as well as a 3 foot thick armor shell around the whole thing. Main path to the crew quarters goes through the isolation airlock. Armory This is a simple room, containing only a kiosk behind which sits a bored looking lady reading magazines, and a large board listing out everything found on the Armory page. You can talk with the armory master if you feel like risking death, or just buy stuff and get out. Recreation and mess hall A large spacious room. It contains several notable things: A TV and couch where you can watch the news, which may give hints as to what future missions will involve. Or just watch topless book burning. A bank of Virtual Reality machines, which can be used for various purposes, ranging from a safe weapons testing environment, combat practice, or setting up your own personal virtual harem. More information at Virtual Reality A massive amount of gym equipment, where you can supposedly gain physical stats through practice. This is a dirty lie. A kitchen (not pictured) which contains all the supplies you might need to prepare your own food. It does not contain any actual ingredients however; you must ask the Armory Master for those. The mess area. There's several large tables, eating utensils, and an automated food dispenser with ten buttons on it. When pressed, the buttons deposit: *Meat 1: A steak shaped slab of dark, slightly green meat. It tastes vaguely like chicken, though with a slightly chemical after taste that causes your tongue to tingle. *Meat 2: Brownish meat *Meat 3: *Side 1: *Side 2: Blue cornbread *Side 3: *Drink 1: *Drink 2: Amber liquid *Drink 3: *Dessert 1: *Dessert 2: Brownie thing. Tast like caramel with a mildly sour aftertaste. *Dessert 3: Seems to be some sort of pudding. It's yellowish and tastes sort of vanilla-like. *Dessert 1&2&3 (at the same time): a mixture of what looks like apples and cinnamon in some sort of sugary sauce, pudding and a half crushed spray of cookies shaped like little people. Briefing Room This room is a large, amphitheater-like room. It consists of many chairs surrounding a holo-projector, and little else. Steve briefs you on your missions here. The primary exit to the rest of the ship is here, but it is locked to inmates. Barracks This area consists of actual living quarters for the inmates. Bunk beds and bathrooms, mostly. It's really only useful for sleeping or getting away from most other people. Research Labs This "area" is off limits. Instead, you can talk to a man behind a kiosk in the hallway. He represents the collective nerd populace of the Paracelsus' sword, and may be willing to trade knowledge or software for tokens. You can also find Nyars and his box of goodies here. Docking Bay This spacious area contains the only airlocks that lead outside of the ship. It also contains various small dropships used by the ARM. There are lockers for all the inmates here, with their owner's names on them. When you start your locker contains nothing except a single MK I suit. InfirmaryCategory:Game This is where you will spend the majority of your time. The infirmary is massive, full of many mazelike hallways, rooms, and nurses. Some say that it seems to defy the constraints of the space it's in, and knowing it's proprietor they just might be right. You'll be transported here after a mission, unless you managed to not get injured. They can treat an amazing range of injuries, ranging from papercuts to outright death, as long as your brain remains intact. Crew quarters Crew quarters is basically rest of the massive ship. *Stasis section **Very close to the inmate section *Gauss cannon #1 **Also close to the inmates. You can take a tour inside if you want. *Underbelly crew quarters *Hydroponics *Command capsule *Engines